Truth Be Told
by drarrytrashlol
Summary: In which Harry Potter is late to potions class, and tells the whole class that a potion smells of Draco Malfoy. But what he didn't know is that said potion is Amortentia, and that he just unwillingly admitted to his massive crush on his arch-enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Guys! This is my first ever story on here, and my first Drarry Story! So, I'd just like to say, if it's not that great, beware. It's something new for me, and I'm extremely excited to give it a try! :) So, for all you Drarry lovers out there, check out this story! Also, this is based off of a textpost I saw on tumblr, and many of you have probably already seen it as well. So enjoy!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. I am simply using the chracters and setting already made up by the wonderful J.K. Rowling and putting them in my own plot._

Chapter 1

"Hey mate, we're going down to breakfast, you should get up so you're not late," Ron Weasley said to one of his best friends, Harry Potter. Ron pulled the curtains of Harry's four-poster bed away, letting the morning sun shine in Harry's face.

"Argh," Harry groaned, burying his face in the pillow to shield himself from the sun. "I'll get up soon and meet you at class, I'm not hungry anyways," Harry mumbled into his pillow.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, you know what Snape did last time you were late... and it will only get worse," Ron reminded his friend, not wanting any more points unnecessarily taken from Gryffindor.

"I'll get up in five minutes, I promise," Harry said, waving Ron off with his hands. Ron rolled his eyes and gave up, pulling the curtains to his bed back shut. He just hoped Harry would actually get up in five minutes.

But, big surprise, Harry did not get up in five minutes.

When Harry finally rolled out of bed, it was 7:59. Potions, his first class of the day, started at 8:00. "Bloody hell," Harry mumbled as he sprung out of bed. He scrambled around the room, desperate to find a clean pair of robes. Once he finally found a pair, he checked the clock. It read 8:02. "Bollocks," he said, changing into his robes as quickly as he could. He checked himself in the mirror. He desperately tried to flatten his bed head, but it just wasn't working. With a quick glance at the clock, which now read 8:04, he grabbed his school bag and dashed out of the dormitory.

Harry ran down the steps of his dormitory into the now empty Gryffindor common room. He pushed through the fat lady portrait, who yelled out something to him about being late yet again. Harry ignored her comment, more scared about what Professor Snape, the current potions professor, was going to do. Last time Harry was late to his class, he had taken 20 points from Gryffindor. Needless to say, the Gryffindors were not Harry's biggest fan that day.

'Why does the potions room have to be all the way in the dungeons?' Harry thought as he stepped off of the last stair. He was almost there, but it had to be 8:06 now, and he still had a minute of running.

By the time he had made it to the potions lab, he had decided to try to slip in as discreetly as possible. He carefully put his hands on the door and pulled it open ever so slightly. It made what seemed like the loudest creak ever, which caused the entire class, plus Snape, to look in his direction. Harry couldn't help but notice Malfoy's smirk, which he saw from the corner of his eye.

"Mr. Potter," Snape drawled upon Harry's arrival. "How nice of you to join us." Harry swallowed nervously and nodded. He began to walk towards an empty desk in the middle of the classroom, but Snape stopped him. "Not so fast, Potter. Didn't think you were getting off that easy, did you?" he snarled.

Harry stopped in his tracks. "No, Professor," he said, a decent amount of hate in his voice.

"Very good," Snape said, satisfied. "Now, would you mind telling me what this potion smells like?"

Harry had not noticed the scent when he first walked in, but he sure did now. He had no idea what the potion was, but it smelled a whole lot like Snape had used an entire bottle of Malfoy's perfume while brewing it. So, without a second thought, and figuring there's nothing else to lose, so might as well take the oppurtuntiy to make fun of Malfoy while he can, Harry said "Honestly, it stinks of Malfoy quite a bit.'

It was like Harry had flipped an 'on' switch. Chatters started up everywhere, people turning to their classmates and whispering all while sneaking glances at Harry and Malfoy. Harry looked over towards Ron and Hermione; Ron wore a sickened expression while Hermione looked pitiful. "Harry," Hermione started cautiously. "This potion is Amortentia."

And then Harry realized what he had just done. He had just unwillingly revealed his giant crush on Draco Malfoy, his arch-nemesis, to all of the sixth-year Gyffindors and Slytherins, including Draco Malfoy himself, and his least favorite professor.

Harry's head started spinning. He looked to the ground, figuring it was the safest place to look as he was painfully aware of all the stares and whispers. "Enough," barked Snape, which made the class go deadly silent.

Harry looked straight at Snape, ignoring everyone elses gazes, especially Malfoy's. "I need to go to the bathroom," he said. Harry turned around, still ignoring everyone else, and walked straight out of the door. The entire class stared up at Snape, who for the first time in a long time looked completely bewildered at the situation that had just occured. "10 points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for telling Mr. Potter what the potion was before he could figure it out."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. Thank you so much for all the views, it means a lot. Hopefully you guys continue to read my story and enjoy it :) I'm very excited to continue this story and I hope you guys are too! This is a bit of a longer chapter, my first was a little short. Also, this one is much less eventful, and is honestly kind of a filler, so sorry if it's not as entertaining as the first, but the next will be better (you may even get some Malfoy POV). ;) So, without further ado, enjoy!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. I am simply using the characters and setting already made up by the wonderful J.K. Rowling and outting them in my own plot._

Chapter 2

Harry's head was still spinning as he ran through the hallways. He was trying to make it to the first floor girls bathroom, where it would most likey be empty, besides a ghost called Moaning Myrtle. His mind was filled with so many thoughts. What were the rumors going to be? Will he get in trouble for just running out of class? How is Malfoy reacting to this? What will Dumbledore think? And what about Ron? He hadn't even told Ron yet that he was gay. Hermione had figured out herself, confronting Harry about it one night a couple weeks ago when Harry couldn't sleep and she was up late studying. She had gotten it out of him in his sleepy daze, and she had even gotten him to admit his fancying for Draco Malfoy. She was supposed to be the only person that knew. And soon the whole school would know.

When Harry had finally made it to the first floor girls bathroom, also known as Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, he went straight to the sink, turned on some cold water, and rinsed off his face. He shook his head in disbelief. "This has to be a dream," he whispered to himself, a humorless chuckle escaping his mouth.

"What has to be a dream?" Moaning Myrtle said, flying down from the ceiling to sit on top of the mirror that Harry was looking in.

Harry looked up at the silvery figure of the small girl perched above him. "Nothing Myrtle, it's fine," he said, moving away from the sink.

"Well obviously you're not fine, you're skipping class," she pressed on, following Harry.

Harry stopped and turned around. "Okay, fine, I guess it doesn't mater anyways, the whole school will know by the end of the day," he sighed. "I just accidentally told the entire sixth-year Gryffindor-Slyhterin potions class about my crush on Draco Malfoy."

Myrtle gasped. "Harry Potter has a crush on Draco Malfoy? Ah! Forbidden love, how tragic!"At this, Myrtle was dramatically flying around, going on and on about "forbidden love" and "Oh, what the press will do about this when they catch word!"

But Harry hadn't even thought about the press yet. "Oh, Merlin! I didn't even think about that yet!" Harry said, starting to feel dizzy again. "I- I have to go," he said, feeling sick. He scurried out while Myrtle called out goodbyes and best of wishes to him and Malfoy, making this even worse.

But now, Harry didn't know where to go. Back to class? To the Common Room for a rest? Infirmary? He quickly decided on the infirmary, because technically he wouldn't be skipping class.

Upon his arrival at the empty infirmary, Madame Pomfrey rushed out of her office. "Oh no, you again," she said, already fussing over him. "What is it now, dear?" she asked. She put her hand on Harry's forehead, checking for a fever, and Harry became even more overwhelmed.

"I'm fine," Harry said, backing away slightly. "Just a little tired and dizzy. Would it be okay if I just rested here for the period?" he asked, and right away Madame Pomfrey made a move to get something.

"Of course, dear! Take a bed and I"ll be back with some chocolate," she said, walking into a seperate room.

Harry sat down on the nearest bed, slipping off his shoes and laying down. Madame Pomfrey reappeared with some chocolate and a glass of water. Harry downed the water and ate half of the chocolate bar, falling asleep immediatley afterwards.

"Wake up, dear, next period starts in 10 minutes," Madame Pomfrey said, tapping Harry on his shoulder. "Thanks," Harry said with half a smile, all he could manage right now. He was beginning to realize what a bad idea it was to not return to Snape's class. As more worries came to him, the most prominent being anything to do with Malfoy, he tried his hardest to push them out of his mind. He'd have plenty of time to deal with it later.

Harry rubbed his eyes then proceeded to put on his shoes. He figured Ron and Hermione would be worried, as he had not gone back to class. With a word of thanks to Madame Pomfrey on his way out, Harry began to walk to his next class, Transfiguration. He was relieved that this class was only Gryffindors, and not the Slytherins too. It would still be absolutely horrid, but at least he didn't have to see Malfoy.

Just as Harry arrived outside the Transfiguration room, it was time for classes to switch. He walked into the empty classroom and took his normal seat in the back, with room for Ron and Hermione. The first person to walk in was Lavender Brown, a fellow sixth-year Gryffindor, who stared at Harry as she walked in. When he turned to look at her, she turned away and pretended like she had not just been staring at him. 'Awesome,' Harry thought. 'They all think I'm nutters.'

Thankfully, Ron and Hermione were the next ones to walk in. Hermione, upon seeing him, smiled, obviously happy to see him and see that he was okay. Ron, on the other hand, Harry couldn't tell how Ron felt about seeing him. Hermione sat down next to Harry, and Ron sat on the other side of Hermione. "Are you okay?" she whispered to Harry, seeing that more people were walking in and catching glimpses over their way.

"Fine, thanks," Harry said blandly. Hermione gave him "the look", signaling she knew he wasn't really fine and that they would talk later. Ron was acting strangely, and Harry figured he was upset because it seemed obvious that Hermione knew and he was probably offended Harry hadn't told him. Harry tried not to worry because again, he would have plenty of time to worry later.

Transfiguration seemed like the longest class ever, because with both of these morning classes being double-blocked it meant lunch was next. And lunch was where rumors spread like wildfire. All of the school was in one place, so now not only would the sixth-years know, but probably the entire school, including professors. Harry's mind kept wandering. 'How is Malfoy reacting to this? Is he annoyed? Is he confused? And worse yet, will he make fun of me?' All of these questions ran through Harry's mind.

'Stop it,' Harry thought, trying to distract himself by listening to Professor McGonagall. No big surprise, listening to a teacher lecture did nothing to help. So he was stuck with his thoughts.

"Mr. Potter, would you mind answering that question for me?" Professor McGonagall targeted him a couple minutes later. She often did this to students who appeared distracted, and obviously Harry was very distracted.

"I'm sorry, what's the question?" Harry asked as politely as possible.

McGonagall clucked her tongue at him. "What's gotten into you, Potter?" she asked, trying to convey to him to start paying better attention.

But before Harry could answer with an apology, Lavender Brown spoke up. "He's busy pining over Malfoy, Professor." All around, little snickers and nearly inaudible whispers started up.

"Miss Brown!" McGonagall scolded in disbelief. "That was very innappropriate of you," she said sternly. This got the rest of the class to be quiet, but that didn't stop Harry's embarrassment. He felt the heat rise to his face and he could only imagine the shade of red he was.

Luckily, the rest of the class went by without another incident. When McGonagall finally told them they were dismissed, Harry was relieved, but then he realized lunch was next. "Are you coming to lunch with us, Harry?" Hermione asked while stuffing her books away carefully in her bag. Harry thought for a second, then slung his bag on his shoulders.

"Well, I guess I better get it over with before it gets worse, right?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back lovely people! I'm so thankful for all of the favs/follows/reviews even if there's not that many! I wasn't even expecting to get any, and it's amazing to see that you guys enjoy reading what I write for fun! So again, thank you so much! I'm going to try to update often, but I want to make sure what I put out is quality, so sometimes it might take a while to update. But enough of this, let's get onto the story.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. I am simply using the characters and setting already made by the wonderful J.K. Rowling and putting them in my own plot._

Chapter 3

*Draco's POV*

"Honestly, it stinks of Malfoy quite a bit."

Draco's breathing hitched ever so slightly. 'Did I just hear that right? Did Potter just say Amortentia smelled like me?' Draco had never known Potter to be gay, he just figured he was going to marry the Weasley girl. But the even weirder thing in this situation is as hard as he tried to be creeped out by this, Draco simply couldn't. He could not explain why, and it was making him frustrated.

Draco heard the chatter around him, and was vaguely aware of the stares towards him, but he just could not figure out why he wasn't creeped out by Potter basically admitting his loverfor Draco. He had a weird feeling in his stomach, which was as close to being creeped out as he was getting.

Also, why did Draco's breathing hitch when Potter said that?

It was pretty much common knowledge that the Malfoy's usually had arranged marriages. They were all pureblood, and needed to keep the family name going. Draco, being the only child of Lucius and Narcissa, was expected to get married soon after school and carry on the family name.

"Enough," Snape barked at the class, shutting them all up.

'Thank Merlin,' Draco thought. He was relieved that all the whispering had stopped becuase it was most likely about him. Usually, Draco liked being talked about and being the center of attention. Why did this whole situation feel so weird?

"I need to go to the bathroom," Potter said, rushing out of the classroom. Draco almost felt bad for Potter, and he wasn't really sure why. 'Stop it,' he thought, trying to figure out why he was feeling this way. He should be disgusted! Potter just admitted to fancying him! This should be horrifying!

"10 points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for telling Mr. Potter what the potion was before he could figure it out," Snape said, sparing Potter. Draco couldn't help but snicker, because that was so typical of Snape. This earned him a glare from Hermione, so he gave her a quick dirty look, but then looked away. Snape continued the lesson, telling them they would now start brewing Amortentia. Draco's partner was Goyle, which was not going to be good, especially today, since he was already very distracted.

Needless to say, this potion did not go very well. Goyle had no idea what he was doing, and Draco was more distraced than ever. Snape was very disappointed in the pair, because usually Draco would carry the weight for them. A very annoyed Snape dismissed the class, muttering about how he would need a firewhiskey after today.

As Draco walked to his next class, Astronomy, he couldn't keep his mind off this weird feeling. He barely got through his next two classes due to all of this. His teachers noticed his distraction and were disappointed in his performance, as he was usually one of the best and most focused students in his classes. 'Why am I still thinking about this?' he wondered, starting to get frustrated with himself.

Once it was time for lunch, Draco realizd that the morning's events in potions were probably circulating around the school by now. With a sigh, he made his way down to the Great Hall. As he got closer, he realized it seemed suspiciously quiet. Usually by now he could hear the noise from the Hall, but he could barely hear anything today.

Draco turned the corner and saw the door to the Great Hall close. He walked up, opened the door, and saw the entire school looking in his direction, whispering quietly. He was very confused, and then realized what they were looking at. Standing next to him, frozen in fear or embarrassment, Draco couldn't tell, was Harry Potter with Granger, who was trying to get him moving towards their table. The whispering around the Hall got a bit louder and more urgentmupon Draco's arrival. Potter looked towards him, noticing that his situation had just gotten a hundred times worse.

"Potter," Draco said, nodding in his direction. He had that weird feeling in his stomach again, but shook it off. Potter nodded in his direction as well, and Draco then walked in the direction of the Slytherin table. He felt some eyes on him, but realized that most stayed on Potter, who had now begun walking towards the Gryffindor table with Granger.

Draco looked up at the teachers, who seemed as confused as ever, with the exception of Snape and Dumbledore. Dumbledore had that knowing look in his eye he always had, so Draco figured Snape had told him about the situation. Sometimes Draco wondered if Snape actually worked for the Dark Lord because he seemed to run to Dumbledore about everything. If he did work for Dumbledore, he sure didn't blame him.

As Crabbe and Goyle were walking towards him to sit down, Draco thought about how crazy the school year had already been, and how early into the year it was for so much stuff to happen. He could only hope for peacefulness the rest of the year, even though that never seemed possible in his life.

*Harry's POV*

"I'm going to stop by the bathroom," was the first thing Ron had said with Harry around since this morning.

"Okay, we're heading down to the Great Hall," Hermione said, and Ron walked off.

Once Ron was out of sight, Harry said "Why's he being so weird?"

Hermione smiled sympathetically. "He's just a little upset that you hadn't told him about, you know, your dating preferences. And your one dating preference, in particular, isn't helping the situation."

Harry sighed. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal," he said. "And I definitely did not think this would happen."

"I know, Harry," Hermione said, trying to comfort him. "It'll be okay, you just need to talk to him later." Harry nodded, and Hermione smiled. They rounded a corner and were right outside the Great Hall. Hermione put her hand on the door. "Are you ready?" she asked Harry.

Harry nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be." Hermione pulled the door open, and all heads turned towards them. Upon seeing that it was Harry, all the talking quieted to whispers.

"Come on, Harry," Hermione said urgently to Harry, who's feet felt like they were glued to the spot he was standing in. Then suddenly, the door to the Great Hall opened again. And who else would've walked in than Draco Malfoy. The students in the Great Hall started whispering even more, and Harry could only imagine the rumors poeple were coming up with now. Harry's eyes widened, not believing the situation.

"Potter," Malfoy said, nodding. Harry nodded back in his directon, and then he was off.

"Let's go, Harry," Hermione said authoritatively, and he started walking. Harry felt people's eyes still following him. He noticed the teachers' confusion, but he also noticed that Dumbledore had a knowing glow in his eye. That man always knew.

Lunch was rather awkward. Eventually, the whispers went back to normal conversations, but Ron was the problem now. When he came in about five minutes after Harry and Hermione, he didn't say a word to either of them. Hermione tried to make conversation between the three of them, but all Ron would give was one word responses.

"Fine," Hermione finally snapped. "If you're goimg to be this way, I'm done trying to be the peacemaker," she said, standing up and picking up her bags. "I'm going to the library." She walked off quickly towards the library. People seemed to notice there was something wrong with the trio today, because several people watched her storm out.

Ron and Harry looked at eachother. "Would you mind if we had this conversation tonight when things are less hectic and we're not in a public place?" Harry said.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, that's fine," he said shortly, standing up as well. "I'm gonna go calm her down." But Harry knew that wasn't the main reason he was leaving. He just wanted to get away from him. Harry sighed, watching after Ron followed after Hermione. This was officially the worst day ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you're still enjoying the story, I know I'm enjoying writing it! Be sure to fav, follow, or review if you like it! And now that I'm adding more POV's, I'd like to point out that unless stated otheriwse, you can assume that the chapter starts from Harry's POV. It will be stated when someone else starts the story and when it switched from POV to POV. So enough of this, onto the story! Enjoy :)**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. I am simply using the characters and setting already made up by the wonderful J.K. Rowling and putting them in my own plot._

Chapter 4

"Are you free to talk now?" Harry asked Ron, who was sat on his four-poster bed, homework spread across it. Harry had just gotten back from the library with Hermione, where the two had done their homework together. Harry had actually done his homework for once, knowing he should get it out of the way in case him and Ron's conversation lasted forever.

"Well, I figured we could talk after dinner," Ron answered, looking down at his homework. "I've got quite the load tonight."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that's cool," he said awkwardly, backing up a little. "I'll see you after dinner then?" Ron nodded, keeping his eyes glued to his homework. Harry knew he was only really putting off this conversation because Ron never concentrated that much on homework. Harry left the dormitory and went down to the Common Room.

In the Common Room were a bunch of students, mostly younger ones, who were doing their homework. Harry sat down in a couch near the fireplace and next to a group of three third year girls. When Harry sat down, the girls all looked at him. He tried to ignore it, but one whispered something to another, and then they started talking.

"Hey Harry, are you shagging Malfoy?" one of them said loudly, obviously wanting to attract attention. If Harry had been drinking water, he would have spit it out. He noticed almost everyone in the Common Room was now looking towards him.

"No!" Harry said defensively. "I don't what makes you think that, but it's none of your business anyway."

The girls giggled. "Oh, you know what makes us think that," one of the other girls said. "We know about your potions class this morning."

"Who doesn't?" Harry said, getting more annoyed.

"I don't," one fourth year boy in the back of the room said, Harry shot him a glare.

"Well, it's none of anybody's bussiness," Harry said, standing up from his spot. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go somewhere where I won't get harrased by my own housemates." Harry stormed out of the Common Room, completely aware of the bewildered looks on all of the young Gryffindors' faces.

Harry went to the library and stayed there with Hermione until it was time for dinner. Again, they walked down to the Great Hall together, but this time Ron was already there. They sat down with him, ignoring the looks that were coming their way.

"You know what I think happened?" Harry happened to hear from what seemed like the Ravenclaw table. "I bet that Granger has feelings for Malfoy as well. So when Potter admitted his feelings this morning, so got upset and mad. That's why she stormed off at lunch. And then Weasley followed her to calm her down because he's secretly in love with her!" the girl said triumphiantly.

Harry sighed, not even wanting to hear anymore of the rumors. He piled up his plate and ate quickly, ignoring all of the gossip he was still hearing. He was quite sure that the girls from the Common Room were spreading around what had happened and that he was so defensive because they actually are shagging but no one can know. Once he was done, he stood up to leave. "Ron, I'll be in the dorm for when you're ready to talk," he said, Ron nodded, and Harry was finally able to leave.

Harry went straight to the dormitory when he got back to Gryffindor Tower. About ten minutes later, Ron entered the room. "Hey," Harry said.

"Hi," Ron said, sitting down his bed whch was next to Harry's.

There was an awkward silence. "So, what's bothering you?" Harry asked, unsure of how to start this conversation.

Ron shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I mean, we're supposed to be best mates, right?" he said, and Harry nodded. "Then why didn't you tell me that you- erm- preferred blokes?"

Harry frowned. "Ron, I want you to know I was planning on telling you soon. I have only recently come to terms with it and Hermione found out almost as soon as I did."

"Well, I still think you should've told me right away, especially because you fancy Malfoy," he said. "I mean, I guess it's private, but we're supposed to tell each other everything."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "Well then, I think you have something to tell me," he smirked.

Ron looked confused. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said defensively.

"Ron, calm down, I'm talking about your very obvious crush on Hermione," Harry said, trying to hide his laugh.

A look of realization washed up on Ron's face. "I do not fancy Hermione," said Ron, very unconvincingly.

"Oh really?" Harry smirked. "That's like saying Gryffindors and Slytherins aren't enemies." Ron almost smiled at that, but kept his very serious face he had been wearing. "Oh, come on, Ron! You know I won't tell her."

"Fine," Ron said, defeated,his cheeks turning as red as his hair. Harry smiled triumphantly. "But , Harry, why Malfoy?" Ron asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Well, I don't really know, honestly," Harry said. "I mean, he's smart," he continued trying to think of why he actually fancied him. "And call me crazy, but I honestly think there's some good deep down in him. Oh! And he's a good quidditch player," he rambled on. Ron looked like he was going to be sick.

"Keep going, will ya?" Ron said sarcastically.

"And did I mention he's not too hard on the eyes?" Harry said, simply to annoy Ron.

"Harry!"

"Sorry, mate."

*Draco's POV*

Draco was laying on his bed, rubbbing his temples while thinking about all of the evnts that happened today. He couldn't stop thinking about that weird feeling he had around Potter and when he was mentioned. He debated calling Pansy in to help him, but he didn't want her to think he's crazy. So instead, he was left to deal with his confusing thoughts himself.

Draco started going through all of the emotion that could be causing this feeling. 'Embrassment?' he thought. 'No, Potter's the one that should be embrassed... Anger? No, for some strange reason I'm not angry with him for once.' As his thinking continued, he wasn't getting any closer to his solution. 'Amusement? Nope, although this situation is amusing, that's not what's causing this strange feeling.'

Then, one thought came to his head, and his stomach dropped. He had figured out why he was getting this strange feeling, and he did not like the conclusion. "Oh, shite,' he thought. 'I fancy Harry Potter.'

Draco's head spun. 'Why? When? How?' he thought. 'No one can ever find out about this.' Draco was supposed to be married once he turned 18 to a girl of his father's choice. Not only would Lucius be mad that Potter wasn't the one he had chosen, but also that he wasn't the right gender to make babies.

Draco tried pushing these thoughts away. Needless to say, it didn't work. He started thinking about all the rumors and how he wished some of them were true. Not all of them, some were crazy. But the ones about him and Potter snogging, that didn't seem too bad.

'No, this can't be,' he thought. 'This has to be a dream.' Draco tried pinching himself, hitting himslef, anything to try to wake him up. But he wouldn't, and it seemed he was stuck in reality. He tried stopping his feelings for Potter, but the more he thought about it, the more they seemed to intensify.

Draco was not sure what to do about this new information. He knew he could get Potter if he wanted, but he obviosly couldn't because he would have to be married in two years' time. Maybe he could convince his father? No, that would never work.

So, drowning with sorrow, Draco tried to go to sleep, still unsure of what to do with this information about himself. He could only hope he wouldn't sleep talk, because he was known for that.

 **A/N: ps. I feel like this chapter isn't my best quality and I'm sorry. I'm starting school tomorrow and I'm very stressed about it. Once I get the first day out of the way, I'll be less stressed and writing will be easier for me. Thank you for understanding :)**


End file.
